Swindler
by Princess Of Quake
Summary: It's very confusing, believe me.


"Swindler" 

Writter by Princess Of Quake 

PG-13 

NOTE, this is a VERY and I mean VERY confucing poem. Read carefully and you might find the point of it. Thanks.

If you understand it... what do you think, should I write an fiction out of this?

* * *

With a yawn of the century  
I opened my eyes  
glanced to left, glanced to right   
normal it looked  
the day I planned to be hell   
and maybe in the evening   
it could end up into a cell. 

Slowly with a groan   
I dressed up my stuff,   
smiling not worrying   
walked outside the house   
seeing him sit there   
waiting, just ME to arrive. 

He smiled at me happily   
exclaiming good morning.   
"You look good today."   
he said, giving me a kiss   
I gave it a return   
but the feeling was gone   
he had betray me   
and I would do the same. 

On our way to the office   
he glanced at me sadly   
"it's gonna be dangerous,   
more than usually."   
I nodded caring no less   
what could happen to me   
I was doomed already,   
and so was he. 

Finally at the office   
we waited for minutes   
I heard only silence   
but after a twenty   
I only heard him whining   
and when the time hit thirty   
I had to tell him not to complain   
"whine to the fat ass,   
his the one who's late!" 

Finally at the hour of nine   
the Fat Man stepped in glaring   
telling us the good ol' morning   
giving up the files   
groaning about the weather   
dealing with Eberts' greeting   
looking at us oddly   
shaking his head saying   
"Good luck, be back alive."   
Yea right. 

At the car he opened the folder  
looked at it thoroughly   
sighed passing it over   
muttering he hated it.   
I took the files   
read them very carefully   
perfect for my plan   
it was a under-cover bank robbery   
"But what does this gotta do with us?" 

He bite his lip giving up a sigh   
pointed at the file telling me to think.   
And then in my mind, I made a list:   
First we shall rob the bank   
taking off the wrong cash   
OK this is gonna be a bash!   
We'll be doing the dirty work   
Like, running off the cops   
What?   
Yeah, under-cover is the word   
Even the cops think we're real...   
Damn the fat ass!   
Damn that other one too... 

Few hours later   
everything was ready   
he made the plan   
proud he was indeed.   
then he had to give me a speech,   
"Hey lovely, don't worry   
we'll do this in a hurry   
tomorrow will bring   
the normal agent stuff." 

I then gasped,   
why I don't know.   
"There's no normal agents   
and there's no normal life   
there's just an invisible man   
who's boyfriend is a swindler"   
he looked at me saying no more   
and for a moment   
I though I'd see it again   
my lover kissing another   
doing it behind my back   
cheating ME.   
"I told you it was a mistake!"   
he then sobbed out   
"I only love you, they meant nothing."   
I gave him a cold look then sighing:   
"Later Bobby, later, now to the plan." 

Pushing the feelings down   
we stepped out the car   
running to the bank   
starting with a loud bang   
"Off to the floor   
no heroes needed   
and get off that alarm   
- nobody will get hurt!"   
he was sounding smooth   
I know he was enjoying it   
making people scared   
playing a robber   
not the cop he used to be. 

Ten minutes later from the strike   
like the plan said we escaped,   
driving away madly   
cops under the tail.   
"God damned I hate that fat ass   
they and their failed scams!"   
I managed to shout,   
just before the major hit was done   
SMASH! and the car was off. 

By the side of the road   
we lied like half dead   
I turned us invisible   
by the time cops got there   
"Shh Bobby shh, this will end."   
he looked at me again   
I saw it in his silver eyes   
he truly was sorry   
but I just didn't care. 

"I'm sorry too   
I just can't take it   
and let you live   
not after what you did to me   
not after the love you took."   
I kissed him gently   
smoothing his cheek   
then with a hard kick   
smashing his brains,   
then looking him die. 

Turning visible I gave out a sob   
cried out holding him strong   
turning around I saw the cops   
"Stay where you are!"   
I lifted my hands up   
my plan had succeed   
theirs had failed. 

"He didn't get the shot last day..."   
Claire got the blame. 

But my life goes on   
though my feelings are gone,   
nothing is changed   
nothing is wrong   
now here I sit  
all alone in the darkness   
all alone with my revenge   
just all alone.

* * *


End file.
